Ten Years Later
by idioteque exits
Summary: Ten year reunion for Hogwarts students.Katie hasn't seen Oliver, her crush from the first day of school, in years.What happens when they finally see eachother again?OWKB with Ange, Alica and the twins! sorry summary isnt that great but read anyway
1. Getting Ready

Katie Bell sat on the squishy couch in her flat, which she shared with her one of her best friends Alicia, staring at the cover of Witch Weekly. A piece of wavy brunette hair fell in front of her brilliant green eyes. She put it behind her ear with a sigh.

"Kates, come on!" Angelina yelled from the bathroom. She actually lived with Fred Weasley, they had been engaged for a while, but she had to come get ready with the girls. The tall black girl with braids stuck her head out the door "we have to leave soon and you promised to do my make-up."

Katie put the magazine down, wanting to stare at it more, and went to help Angelina. "Why don't you just use your wand, Ange?"

"Because you are so amazing and I always look like a rodeo clown when I use my wand for make-up."

"You don't need your wand to look like clown!" Katie laughed out.

"Hey! At least I don't wake up looking like Medusa!" Ange said with a glare.

"Yeah, well, your just jealous. Now lets make you gorgeous! Don't want to disappoint Fred now do we?" Katie said.

Angelina laughed "Like I need to impress him. I've been with Fred for twelve years and engaged for two, he has seen me when I wake up and all gross in Quidditch robes."

"And in nothing at all!" Katie said right before Ange slapped her arm.

"You're the one who wants to impress a certain someone." Ange made kissy faces at Katie.

"Shut up or you get to be a clown for the day."

"Fine, Fine. You win."

* * *

Just as Katie was finishing with Angelina's make-up Alicia, a short blond with deep blue eyes, ran into the bathroom. "Have either of you seen the necklace George got me?"

"Can't say I have." Ange said looking in the mirror.

"Katie please tell me you've seen it. If I don't wear it George will go crazy!"

Katie pointed to the kitchen "On the counter beside the sink."

Alicia ran to the kitchen and came back smiling like crazy and hugged Katie.

"Are you two ready, now?" Katie asked, "The reunion started fifteen minutes ago."

Ange smiled "We have to be late Kates. Haven't you heard of fashionably late?"

"Yeah, noone could be more fashionably late than the tree of us!" added Alicia

They all laughed and looked in the mirror.

It was true each of the girls was stunning in her own way. Angelina had on a flowy maroon skirt that went almost to her ankles, a turquoise top with maroon butterflies that would flap their wings every now and then, and turquoise beaded sandals. Alicia wore a knee length, strapless light pink sundress with small darker pink flowers along the bottom and platform heels. Katie preferred black pinstripe pants, a vibrant lime green sequin top, and lime pointy heels.

"Well lets roll!" Ange said and with a POP she was gone. Alicia followed her friend and apperated out of the flat. Katie went into the living room and picked her purse up off the couch. With one more look and sigh at the magazine, she left just as the others had.

Even though there was no one in the flat any longer the man on the cover of Witch Weekly continued to smile and move around beside the words "Most Eligible Quidditch Players! Our #1 pick Oliver Wood on page 29"

_So my first story on here……. Tell me if you like it or not, remember its boring just the first one. I wanna write some more so yeah. Have a rockin day!_


	2. The Three Broomsticks

POP! Katie had just arrived in Hogsmeade village. She looked around and found Ange and Alicia with Fred and George. As soon as the twins saw Katie they ran over and picked her up.

"Katie how have you been?" said George

"We never get" started Fred

"to see you"

"anymore. It's that stupid job"

"of yours."

"We say you"

"should just quit. You could always"

"come work at the shop!" finished Fred.

Katie laughed "First of all put me down! And my job is not stupid, also there's no way I would work with the two of you. I've been your tester way to many times! But I really don't see any of you as much as I would like."

Being the manager for the Weird Sisters was a very busy job. Katie was often away on tour with them for months at a time. It was one of the best jobs in the world, she loved the band and traveling. The hard part was being away from home for so long, but then again all the free stuff she got and awesome pay made it a little less difficult.

"I think you could test a few more things" George said with a grin.

"Oh indeed, Kates, we have just finished these fancies." Fred's identical grin was slightly scary.

"Wanting to change your hair color?"

"Shut up George, let's get into the Three Broomsticks" said Alicia pulling on her boyfriend.

The five friends walked into the pub and were greeted by many yells, hugs and handshakes. Everyone was at the Three Broomsticks for a Hogwarts reunion. Cho Chang had organized the whole thing and looked very pleased with herself.

"Hullo! I was starting to think you all wouldn't make it" Cho said smiling at them all "butterbeer is on the house, have a great time!"

The girls sat down at a table as Fred and George went to get drinks.

"This is fantastic! We haven't seen some of these people in years" Angelina said looking around the pub.

Katie was looking around as well, but for one person. Every inch was filled with her old classmates. Some she had been friends with, some she had classes with, a few she didn't want to see. Oliver was no where in sight.

"Drinks for the gorgeous ladies" Fred said setting down the drinks "Look its Harry!"

Harry came over to the table and sad between Alicia and Katie "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Nothing exciting. How is being an Auror?" asked Alicia.

"A lot of work, but I love it."

Laughter suddenly burst from Fred and George as Ange's hair turned from its usual black to bright orange. The twins had clearly slipped one of their new inventions into her drink and she did not look happy about it.

"Frederick Cole Weasley! How dare you do this to me" she screamed as her hair changed to blue with pink polka dots.

Fred couldn't respond. He and his twin were now on the floor rolling with laughter and Harry looked about to fall out of his chair too. Unfortunately Katie and Alicia sat there with straight bright red faces, they both knew if they laughed Ange would practically decapitate them.

"Fred! FRED! YOU IDIOT!" Ange screamed. There was now a circle of people around the table.

"Angelina, I'm sure it wasn't Fred at all. Maybe someone charmed your hair." Harry got out between laughs.

"Yeah, sure and I'm the Queen of England! Why are you laughing?" she yelled to everyone "you all think this is real funny huh?"

Katie decided this would be the perfect time to step outside and get a bit of fresh air. She pushed through the amused crowd to the front door and wretched it open. The second it was closed she began to laugh like crazy and even had to lean against the wall for support, but then something made her stop immediately.

"Katie?" a deep Scottish accent said from about ten feet to her right. She froze still looking at the ground, not believing what she had just heard.

"Hullo… Katie, what are you doing?" the voice asked.

She refused to look up "Um… er… nothing, just going back inside"

"Oh, well then mind if I join you then?"

"Of course not" Katie finally looked up at her old Quidditch captain. She hadn't seen him in over four years when she was at one of his Quidditch matches while the Weird Sisters were on tour. He was even better in person than on the cover of Witch Weekly.

"Good then" he smiled at her "lets go in."

The two of them stood for a second not moving until Katie suddenly jumped up and hugged Oliver. This was no small task as he was 6'3" and she was 5'7". To her surprise he hugged her back and she dropped down.

"What was that for?" Oliver laughed.

"Sorry, sorry Oliver. I just… I dunno." She stumbled out.

"It's alright say it. You missed me!"

"Well I don't know if missed is the right word" Katie said.

"In any case I've missed you Kates" he smiled down at her.

She couldn't believe he had just called her Kates and almost fell over "Fine, maybe I've missed you just a little bit" Katie smiled too.

"I knew it. No woman can resist me" Oliver said with a smug look.

"Whatever. You are way too cocky."

"Maybe. Let's get inside" he said and hooked his arm with Katie's.

Katie had one of the biggest smiles imaginable as they walked into the Three Broomsticks together.


	3. Walking Through Hogsmeade

_Hey! I wrote that last one in a hurry so sorry if there are odd things. But anyways…… all those people that reviewed are completely delicious! Today was my last day of school too. Summer summer summer summer! And w/o further ado…_

* * *

The second Katie and Oliver walked through the door Alicia jumped up and ran to them. She needed a reason to get away from a very pissed off Ange.

"Oliver! How have you been?" she asked.

"Fine. What the hell is Angelina yelling about this time?" Oliver said and both women started laughing.

Katie finally got control of herself "You just have to come see!"

The three walked over to find Ange's hair now a bright lime green with yellow ends and she was screaming louder than ever.

"FRED! IF YOU DON'T MAKE MY HAIR STOP CHANGING COLORS I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL NEVER KISS YOU AGAIN!"

Fred stopped laughing at this and sat up clearly thinking if he could stand never being kissed by her again, but George didn't give him any time.

"Even if Fred does make it stop, I'll just do it again. I don't mind if you never kiss me." George laughed out.

"GEORGE YOU DUMBASS! I WILL MAKE SURE TO KICK YOUR ASS TO JAPAN AND IF YOUR LUCKY I'LL GIVE YOU A FEW CURSES TOO!" she now had stripped purple and red braids and was towering over the two twins who were still on the floor.

"Well now that you put it that way, love." George replied now calm.

"We suppose the fun can end" Fred began reaching into his pocket.

"FUN! FUN, FRED?"

"Did I say fun? I-I-I meant…." He stuttered

"This horrible tragedy will soon come to an end" His twin finished.

Fred finally pulled a small orange cube out of his pocket and handed it to his fiancé. Angleina popped it in her mouth and swallowed. Her pink and green star hair slowly began to darken to black until there were only one or two stars left.

Once the crowd around the table began to leave and mind their own business, Harry finally noticed that Katie had come back in with a rather large something by her side.

"Oliver!" he greeted.

"Oi! It's our dear old Quidditch Captain." Fred said from the ground.

George looked up to see Oliver as well "Indeed the gorgeous Scot himself!" he said in a grily voice.

Angelina just waved, still too pissed off to really say much.

"Hey team. Everyone enjoying themselves?"

"As always" Harry replied.

Katie, Oliver and Alicia sat down at the table as Fred and George got off the floor. The old Gryffindor Quidditch team talked for a while until Harry left to talk with Ron, Hermione and others that had been in his year. The other six mostly stayed at the table and let people come to them.

* * *

Alicia yawned and looked down at her watch "Wow, I need to get back home it's already one a.m. I have to be at work at 8. I'll see you at the flat Katie. Everyone have a good night." With that she stood up and kissed a very drunk George, he and Fred had finished off at least 2 bottles of Firewhiskey, and disapparated.

"I suppose I should be going too. I'll help these two idiots back home or they would end up splinching themselves apparating. Flooing home it is. You two have a good night" Ange said and winked at Katie.

"Well Ms.Bell, must you be going too or are you free for the night?" Oliver asked with anirresistable smile.

Katie thought about it. The Weird Sisters had been in the studio recording their newest songs for nearly two weeks straight. She decided they could have aday offtomorrow. "I guess I'm free." She said.

Oliver stood up, grabbed Katie's pursed and offered her his arm. Katie stood as well and looped her arm around Oliver's. They walked out of the Three Broomsticks, waving goodbye to the few people who were left, and met the cool September night. Katie shivered a bit in her sparkly lime green tank top.

"Cold Kates?" Oliver looked down at her.

"Oh, no, I'm fine." Katie said with a smile.

"Whatever you say."

The two walked down the main street of Hogsmeade past the closed shops. Oliver had to stop and look in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies, which was no surprise to Katie.

"Where to now?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." He said and saw Katie shiver once more "sure you're not cold?"

"I promise" But Oliver ignored her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

Katie was glad it was dark and he couldn't see her face because she was sure it was bright red. She leaned into him and realized how amazing he smelled. Oliver continued to walk as if this was a perfectly normal thing.

After about 15 more minutes of walking Oliver stopped "Here we are."

"I don't see anything" Katie said squinting to see in the dark, but then she noticed a familiar stump she used to sit on when they went to Hogsmeade back at Hogwarts. They were right by the Shrieking Shack. "Oh no, Oliver let's go back."

"Com'on Katie you can't still be scared of this place." He said with a small laugh.

"I'm not scared! It's just that it is getting late and we should really get back." Oliver laughed as she said this.

"Hey, you said you were free tonight. It will be fine let's go in."

Katie looked up at him as if he were crazy "No, no, no, no, no. There is no way in hell I'm going in that place!" She began to pull away from him and back up.

Oliver pulled her back into him "Don't worry Kates, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise" he said and kissed the top of her head.

Katie almost passed out she was so shocked by what had just happened "Alright, I'll go, but the second I want out we leave."

"Anything you want Kates." Oliver replied and began walking up the path to the Shrieking Shack with Katie still pulled into him.

* * *

_Alrighty, that's all for today lovies! I tried to make this one longer and I'm pretty sure I succeeded. Review and have a super fantabulous day!_


	4. The Shrieking Shack

Katie and Oliver walked up the path to the stairs leading to the door of the Shrieking Shack and began to climb. The old stairs were hardly what one would call safe; they were made of wood that had begun to rot and swayed slightly in the wind. Katie was freaking out in her mind, but appeared just slightly scared.

As they reached the top Oliver let go of Katie and opened the door slowly. Katie jumped behind him and shut her eyes tight.

Oliver smiled at her "Look, Katie, there isn't anything to be afraid of."

She rose up on her tiptoes to look over his shoulder and into the Shack, to see nothing but cobwebs and dust covering old, tattered furniture. "It's still creepy" she said and shrank back down.

"Come on" he said grabbing her hand and walking in "I've always wanted to come in here and now there aren't any professors to stop us."

They walked into the foyer to find a gigantic chandelier that lit the room from the moonlight coming in through the windows, more stairs and doorways leading to other rooms. Oliver pulled Katie into the dinning room, which held a table big enough for at least ten people and even had tarnished plates and cups scattered across it. They could see the kitchen through a doorway, but didn't go in.

"Maybe this place isn't that scary" Katie whispered. It had taken her a while to find her voice after Oliver had grabbed her hand and hadn't let go.

"See, I told you. Let's go upstairs"

The stairs squeaked as they walked up to the second floor. Katie was becoming more relaxed and began to enjoy their little adventure. Oliver opened a door on the left that revealed a bathroom with a smashed sink. After opening several doors they had found two small bedrooms, a drawing room, another bathroom and a room full of nothing.

Katie opened the last door in the hallway. The room was clearly the master bedroom. There was a huge four post bed with sheets that looked really expensive and were covered in dust and slightly torn. She let go of Oliver's hand and walked into the room. Katie screamed as she saw something move on her left. Oliver ran into the room to see what was wrong and found Katie standing in the middle of the room with her hands over her eyes.

"Kates, are you alright?" he asked as he moved her hands from her eyes and held them.

Her eyes were still closed tight as she shook her head from side to side. "Something moved over there" Katie tilted her head to the left wall.

Oliver began to laugh lightly "It's only a mirror. All you saw was your reflection." He rubbed his thumbs on her hands to calm her down.

"Oh" was all Katie said as she looked at herself and Oliver in the mirror and began to blush.

"It's fine. Nothing will get you while I'm here remember?" Oliver smiled, walked to the bed and sat down as he yawned "It's nearly 3 am."

Katie looked down at her watch "Yeah. We should probably go. I'm sure you have practice or something tomorrow… or today I guess."

"Nope, I have the whole week off actually. I don't want to go home anyways." Oliver yawned again.

"Well, it looks like your about to fall asleep" Katie walked across the room and sat beside Oliver.

"No I'm not!"

"Sure"

"I'm not tired a-a-at all" he said through a yawn, closed his eyes and put his head on Katie's shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep. You are supposed to be protecting me remember." She laughed and then yawned "look your making me sleepy too"

"Night, Kates" Oliver mumbled then fell back on the bed.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Katie shook him slightly "Oliver, you can't fall asleep, you need to get home." He didn't move.

"Oliver. Oliver!" she shook him harder.

She was greeted with a light snore for an answer. Katie sighed "Fine" She grabbed Oliver's hand and Apperated to her flat.

Katie accidentally ended up on the kitchen counter. It was a lot harder to apperate yourself and a entire other person that was practically unconscious. Alicia was clearly already asleep in her bed since snores were coming from her room.

"_Mobilicorpus_" Katie whispered and Oliver lifted from the counter to a standing position floating a few inches off the floor.

She walked into the living room with Oliver floating behind her. Should she put him on the couch or in her bed then sleep on the couch herself? Katie went for the second and walked to her room and slowly levitated him to her bed and placed him down rather haphazardly, but he didn't wake up just snored louder and mumbled something.

Katie changed into some pj capris and a tank top then walked over to Oliver. He definitely looked better in person than in magazines,even when they were back in Hogwarts she thought to herself and smiled.

"Night, Oliver" she whispered and turned to leave, but something touched her wrist.

Oliver's hand was around her wrist and his eyes were hardly open "Katie. Bed." was all he said and pulled her into the bed beside him. Katie slept better than she ever had… until she and Oliver were woken less than four hours later by a shrieking Alicia.

* * *

_Delicious? I think so. Kinda short but I'm rather sleepy. Feel free to check Katie's spell if your one of those people. It's page 377 in POA. I didn't want to go using fake charms. Enjoy the rest of your spectacular day and raise my self-esteem by reviewing!_


	5. Weasley's Wizard Weezey's

Alicia burst through the bedroom door screaming and jumped into the bed with her eyes closed tight "Oh, Katie it was horrible" she said grabbing an arm "it was that dream again. You know the one with the gnomes?"

"Yeah, Licia, I know. Don't worry your fine." Alicia heard Katie's voice say. The only problem was that Katie's voice came from behind Alicia, which didn't make sense because Alicia was holding tight onto Katie's arm…..since when has Katie's arm had this much muscle?

Alicia's eyes opened slowly to find someone with brown hair, like Katie's but was way too short. This someone didn't have Katie's green eyes either, dark hazel eyes were staring into Alicia's blue ones.

Another scream escaped from her mouth as she jumped back onto Katie who then screamed out of surprise and pain. "OLIVER!"

Katie was very confused. Why would Alicia be screaming Oliver? "Oliver who?" She asked, but remembered the second the words left her mouth. "Oh no."

Oliver was laughing very hard by now, seeing Alicia freak out twice and jump on top of Katie clearly amused him.

"What the hell is going on?" Alicia asked getting out of the bed and looking at the other two.

"Oh…um… well you see I uh…" Katie couldn't find any words.

"You two didn't do what I think you did!" the covers were ripped off the bed by Alicia to find Katie in her pj's and Oliver still fully dressed from the night before minus his shoes which had been kicked off.

"How dare you think that!" Katie said over a still laughing Oliver "Shut up!" he immediately stopped.

"Well, look at the time" Oliver said glancing at the clock on the bedside table. "7:15 already. Must be going ladies." He smiled widely as he picked up his shoes "Have a good day at work Alicia! See you soon Kates!" and Apparated out of the flat.

The two girls stared at the spot where Oliver had been for a moment then Katie spoke "Licia, look, I can explain all that."

Alicia smiled and gave Katie a knowing look "I don't think I want you to explain."

"Com'on Alicia. It's not what you think."

"I'm sure it's not." Alicia smiled and left.

Katie pulled a pillow over her face and groaned loudly into it.

The door was opened once again. Alicia's head popped in "Just so you know I expect to be the maid of honor!" she said and began to laugh.

Katie threw the pillow at her friend but missed as she shut the door. Katie got out of bed, rather annoyed that she got four hours of sleep, and went to make breakfast.

Just as she was finishing her blueberry waffles, Alicia came into the kitchen. "I suppose I'm off, except an owl dropped this off last night while you were out with _Oliver_."

Katie glared at Alicia as she opened the letter and began to read.

Katie and Oliver sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G First comes love -- 

Katie stopped reading and looked up at Alicia who had a look of joy on her face "You are such a two year old." She said and tore the letter up.

"Hey! I worked hard on that you know."

"Whatever. Go to work before I jinx you."

"No need to be mean, Katie" Alicia stuck her tongue out then Apparated to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries where she was a Healer.

After spending most of the morning cleaning the flat, seeing as how she let the Weird Sisters have the day off, Katie was craving some ice cream. She changed into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt bewitched her hair into french braided pigtails. Muggle clothing was more appealing to Katie then cloaks. Her mum was a Muggle and had wore jeans most her life.

She also had a lot for when the Weird Sisters had concerts that Muggles came to, they were very gullible and rather stupid not to notice all the magic that went on, Muggles believed it was a lot of strings and technical stuff.

Katie Apparated to Diagon Alley in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. She ordered pumpkin caramel swirl ice cream with hot fudge, peanut butter chips and nuts: delicious to say the least. The best part about Florean Fortescue's ice cream was that it never melted.

Walking down the street, Katie noticed a rather large, colorful sign blinking _Weasley's Wizard Weezey's_, and decided to pay a little visit to Fred and George since they complained about not seeing her enough.

The store was full of people, mostly teenagers looking for pranks good enough to pull on their friends or enemies, and was difficult to get to the check-out counter where a smiling wizard was checking out customers and placing their items into bags. A witch with her blond hair pulled into a ponytail was also behind the counter but was flipping trough _Witch Weekly_, the one with Oliver on the cover.

"Excuse me?" Katie said loudly over the noise in the store.

"Yeah?" the blond said not looking up from her magazine.

"Are Fred and George here?"

The witch still didn't look up "Yes."

"Well, can you tell me where they are?"

"Nope." more magazine flipping.

"Look, I'm their friend. If you go tell them that Katie Bell is here, they will know who I am." Katie was getting annoyed. The witch behind the counter was being rude and several people had knocked into her almost making her lose her delicious ice cream.

"No, I can't and if you haven't noticed I'm a little busy." She was now looking at a page advertising the new _Lightingstrike 9000_ broom.

Katie was done with the rude blond "Whatever" she said and moved along the counter then slipped behind it and went through a curtain on her left.

Behind the curtain was a storage room full of boxes. Katie walked through the maze of boxes, eating her ice cream, until she found another door. She opened it to find s smaller room full of purple smoke and two redheads lying on the floor.

"I think those need a bit more essence of belladonna" one of them said sitting up and coughing.

"Maybe some sopophorous bean?" said the other coughing as well.

Just then Katie sneezed from the smoke.

"Who is that?" said a redhead standing up and helping the other off the ground.

Katie sneezed again "The only Gryffindor chaser neither of you have made-out with"

"KATIE!" they both yelled and attempted to find her through the smoke. Once they had, all three of them moved out into the storage room.

"So, what brings you here, love?" Fred asked, Katie could now see their faces and tell them apart.

"Do I need a reason to drop by and see my most favorite twins ever?" she answered eating more of her ice cream now down to the cone.

"I suppose not, I mean we really are quite good-looking and funny." George said "And we can fix that bit about not making-out with us yet." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, George, how could dear Katiekins make-out with us when she is oh so very busy sucking Oliver's face?" Fred and George began to laugh and each received a slap on the arm from Katie.

"I see Alicia decided to tell you two idiots about this morning?"

"Indeed she did inform us idiots." George smiled.

"Now we need details." Fred said.

"Please. Like I would tell the likes of you two about me and Oliver."

"Oh, so now it's 'you and Oliver'? How cute." The twins had matching smiles.

"Shut up or I'll leave." Said Katie with the final bite of her cone.

"Whatever you say Princess Kates." Fred began.

"We will question Oliver later anyways." George finished.

Katie rolled her eyes again "Have fun with that. I should go, I just came real quick for ice cream and to say hi to my favorite twins."

She hugged both of them and turned to leave "By the way, that blond girl is really rude."

"We know, but she does some great hexes on people who try to steal any goods." They waved and blew kisses at Katie as she left the shop.

_Longest one yet, pretty exciting if you ask moi. Hoped you enjoyed this little chapter. Sorry about any misspelled things or odd sentences, I'm too lazy at the moment to do a hardcore check. Have a deliciously awesome time until I write again!_


	6. Angelina's Visit

Once she had pushed her way out of the busy joke shop, Katie apparated back to her flat onto her couch in the now clean living room. She let out a yawn, only getting four hours of sleep, cleaning the flat and visiting the terrible twins equaled naptime for her.

Two hours later a loud POP had woken Katie up.

"Clearly no one wants me to sleep" she mumbled sitting up to see who had apparated in the middle of her nap.

Angelina was sitting on the green bean bag in the corner. "Nope no sleeping for Katie!" she said as she walked over to the couch "We got out of practice early so I thought I'd come bother you." She was a chaser on the Appleby Arrows team.

"Well, that's sweet of you Ange." Katie fell back on the couch and closed her eyes.

"Hey, did you not hear me? I said no sleeping for Katie! Plus I want an explanation on why you and Oliver were in the same bed."

Katie looked at her smirking friend and rolled her eyes. "I swear Alicia is the worst at gossip. Don't you agree?"

"She really is, but you're not getting out of this." Ange grabbed Katie's arms and pulled her up.

"Listen, nothing happened okay." She paused for a yawn "After everyone left the Three Broomsticks we went to the Shrieking Shack, he fell asleep and wouldn't wake up, I brought him back here. I was going to sleep on the couch, but he pulled me into the bed. End of story."

Angelina had a wide smile on her face. "You spend to much time with Fred. You're starting to get his weird smile." Observed Katie.

"Awwwww! That is so cute. He pulled you into the bed with him."

"Please it is not that exciting"

"Yes it is! He still likes you Katie and I know you still obsess over him."

Katie glared at her "First of all I was _never_ obsessed with him. It was a small crush. And second he can't _still _like me because he never liked me to begin with."

Ange rolled her eyes "Small crush my ass! I remember the fantastic notes you took in History of Magic. Page after page filled with little hearts around his name."

"I did not!"

Before their little argument could get any worse an owl appeared at the window. Katie stood up and let the owl in. It flew to the table dropped the letter from its beak and flew back out.

Angelina picked up the letter and read it as Katie closed the window. She suddenly started laughing and let the letter fall to the ground.

Katie picked it up and read. Why did the letter have to come now? Why not when Ange had left?

Once the tall black girl had calmed her self she began a little song.

"Katie and Oliver sitting in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G"

Katie dropped the letter and jumped and Ange, but landed on the couch. Angelina ran into the kitchen still singing.

"First comes love

then comes marriage

then comes the baby in the baby carriage."

The two women ran around the flat several times. Angelina sang the song continuously louder and louder, until Katie picked up her wand from the mantle above the fireplace.

"_Locomotor Mortis!_" Angelina's legs snapped together as she fell over the pile of books that she was about to jump. 

" Not cool!" She yelled into the carpet and lifted herself up. 

" Yeah well, sucks for you doesn't it" Katie laughed. 

Ange stuck her tongue out just as Alicia had that morning and with another POP was gone. 

Katie walked over to the couch and picked up the letter and read it again with a sigh. 

_ Kates,_

_ I'm really sorry about leaving like that this morning. I bet Alicia attacked you with questions. Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that I really enjoyed last night and I want to make up for leaving like that. Tomorrow, meet me in Syon Park in London at 2 and don't wear heels like last night. See you then._

_ Oliver_

The rest of the day went one rather uneventful. As soon as Alicia had gotten home, it was clear Ange had told her about the letter. Katie gave her Jelly-legs when she wouldn't shut up about it. Even as she got into bed, which was quite Oliverless, she received a letter from Fred with that stupid song. And five minutes later a matching one from George. Finally, Katie got to sleep.

* * *

_**sorry i've been forever and i know its short. i should prob write again tomorrow since i know the next few chapters. enjoy your hopefully spectacular summers!**_

_**

* * *

**_


	7. The Weird Sisters

Katie woke up early the next morning to meet with the Weird Sisters. She walked to the bathroom, took out the braids from the day before and jumped into the shower.

Once she had dried her brown hair to its natural waviness, Katie put on an orange tank top, jean jacket, khaki capris and some flip flops. She found Alicia asleep and thought about jumping on her but decided against it because it was a Saturday, so she grabbed her purse and was gone from the flat with a POP.

The next second she was in a rather extravagant foyer. The Weird Sisters never met at an office like everyone else; they would always switch off houses between the band members. The best part about this little arrangement, in Katie's opinion, was that the hosting house had to make snacks and that they never met at her flat. Today they met in Gideon, who played the bagpipes, home. She walked down the foyer and into the incredibly large kitchen, where rather delicious smells and loud voices were coming from.

"Katilynn!" a gorgeous blond woman yelled as she hugged Katie "How wonderful to see you again."

"Good to see you too, Joan" Katie let out through the hug. Joan was Gideon's wife and refused to call Katie anything but her full first name, which drove her crazy.

"I've made breakfast for everyone. What would you like? Pancakes, waffles, bacon?" Joan asked way to awake for 8 in the morning.

"Waffles and bacon, please." Katie answered walking over to the dinning table where most of the band was sitting.

Gideon and Merton, who played the cello, were laughing over something and one end of the table. Orsino, the drummer, Myron, the lead singer, and Kirley, the lead guitarist, were having an argument over the last Quidditch match and Donaghan, the bass player, was asleep in his french toast. The only ones missing were Heathcote, who played rhythm guitar, and his twin Herman, who played the lute, but they were always late.

"Morning guys." She said loudly over them and sat between Myron and Orsino.

"Katie!" they chorused, just noticing that she was there.

The next 10 minutes were spent eating and laughing until the twins finally showed up.

"Sorry we're late," Herman said walking into the kitchen "Heathcote had to stop at the store."

Heathcote then walked through the door with bright purple hair "Don't you just love Weasley Wizard Wheezes? They gave me some of this stuff that changes your hair color every few seconds for free!"

Katie began laughing like crazy. Fred and George had clearly made Heathcote and test subject without him knowing. They all looked at her confused, but then Joan came to the table with more food and the 8 men jumped on it.

"Everyone enjoy" she said happily "I'm taking the kids out." Joan finished and kissed Gideon on the cheek.

"So, this hair stuff, they just gave it to you?" Kirley asked.

"Yup" Heathcote said through a mouth full of eggs.

"We should all get some for our shows. What do you think great manager Katie?"

"Fine with me, but we need to talk about other things first." She said getting the guys to quiet down. "Have you all decided how long we're going to stay in China?"

They all stared at her for a second then looked away. "Of course you didn't." she said with a glare but then smiled. "We go on tour in a month and we have to get this whole schedule sorted out today."

"Then we can talk about fun stuff, like hair that changes color and firework dragons?" Donaghan asked now that he was a wake and had syrup all over his face.

"That's my favorite part." Katie smiled "Stay still Don." She pulled her wand out from her purse "_Scourgify_" 

" So, about China." Myron began. 

Five long hours later the entire tour schedule had been decided. They had been delayed a bit when Joan came back with the kids, Gabe and Stephanie, because they wanted to play with all their 'uncles' and fantastic 'aunt'. 

Merton stood up and stretched "Right well, this was fun and all, but I'm tired of you buggers." Everyone laughed and waved goodbye as he left with a POP. 

" I suppose I'll go too." Katie said as she cracked her knuckles after a lot of writing "See you all later." 

Once Katie was home she looked down at her watch, it read 1:15. She had to be at Syon Park by 2 to meet Oliver and she would have to take the tube because it was a Muggle park. 

She changed out of her jacket and tank top into a blue shirt that had turquoise stars scattered across it and switched her flip flops to a pair of comfortable tennis shoes. After that she put on a bit of eye shadow, lip gloss and pulled her hair into a half ponytail and she was ready.

"Where are you going?" Alicia yelled from the kitchen.

"Nowhere." Katie said walking into the kitchen and grabbing some chips from Alicia.

"But of course you are. Its almost 2 o'clock."

"Wow, Alicia, you can tell time!"

She made a funny face at her best friend "Whatever, just don't be out all night with your lover again."

"Oliver is _not_ my lover."

"Yet" Alicia laughed out loud.

"Bye" she grabbed her purse and disaparated. 

KatiePOPed to a small wizard restaurant that was close by the Whitechapel Underground. She bought a ticket with some Muggle money and rode the tube to Kew Gardens, which took almost 30 minutes. Katie then had to take a short walk from the Underground to Syon Park. Her watch read 1:57 as she reached the entrance. 

" Oh, man do I rock." She said to herself "I'm a whole 3 minutes early." 

" 3 minutes, that's impressive." A voice said from behind her. 

She turned around to see Oliver wearing brown shorts and a green t-shirt that was just tight enough to see a few of his muscles. Katie had a huge smile on her face at once. 

" Hello, love" he said smiling. 

" Hey" she replied. 

" Ready for fun?" Oliver asked. 

" Always" 

Oliver began to walk into the park without Katie so she came beside him and locked her arm with his. 

" What are we doing here?" she asked him. 

" You'll see" 

He led her along a small dirt path that went into the trees. As they walked Katie began to hear music that got louder and louder as they went on. She kept asking Oliver where they were going, but he would keep saying "You'll see" and smile at her. Finally there became less and less trees and they walked out into what appeared to be carnival. 


	8. A Day at the Carnival

Everywhere she looked there were rides, games, food and little kids with their parents.

"Oliver, this is amazing!" Katie said hugging him.

"I thought you would like it," he said into her hair. Oliver then pulled back and stuck a hand into his pocket. "But, you have to help me with all this." He smiled with a large wad of Muggle money in his hand.

"Sure. Now let's go!" Katie ran to the nearest game booth where you threw a small ball into a hole cut into a piece of wood.

"I bet I can beat you." Oliver said reaching the game booth.

"Yeah right. I'm the chaser remember? All you do is block shots. I used to score the most goals in games." She said grinning. "How much?" She asked the old man who ran the game.

"One ticket will get ya three balls."

"Where do we get the tickets?" Oliver asked.

"You're gonna have to go over by the ferris wheel and all the food stands on the other side of the park." The man said picking something out of his teeth and looking at Katie rather oddly.

"Uh…. thanks." She said turning around as she gave the man a creeped out look and grabbing a laughing Oliver's arm. "Are you laughing at me?"

He contained himself as Katie glared at him "No, well… kinda. That old guy just checked you out" a smile appeared on his face again.

"Hey! That is not funny." She slapped his arm and looked at the girl selling tickets in the colorful booth with a smile. "I would like 20 pounds worth of tickets please."

Oliver stopped Katie from reaching into her purse "Don't worry I got it." He smiled and looked at the girl "Make that 40 pounds please." He handed the wad of Muggle money to Katie and she paid the girl and received a roll of bright orange tickets.

"Well, you wanna go back to the creepy guy to play that game?" He laughed again.

"You really didn't have to get all of those tickets, Ol."

All he did was look down and smiled at her "Fine, no creepy old man. How about food? I'm starved."

"Sure"

* * *

15 bright orange tickets later, Katie and Oliver sat down at a wooden table with two corny dogs, two lemonades and a delicious looking funnel cake.

As they ate Katie told Oliver about all of the Weird Sisters and promised him a signed picture. Oliver talked about the players on Puddlemere and even began to complain about the captain, Edward Stout.

"Whoa, whoa." Katie said interrupting Oliver. "Are you complaining about this guy pushing the team too hard?"

"Yeah."

"You're kidding right? You were simply horrid to us!" Oliver had a surprised face at these words. "Remember all of those stupid dawn practices?"

"Well, now I would hardly call them _stupid_. They were essential."

Katie laughed "Whatever you say. You know Fred and George always called you the Quidditch Nazi among other more rude names?" She took a bite of her corny dog.

"Yeah, I know. If it hadn't been for me though we would have never won the cup." He had a look of triumph on his face recalling the victory.

"Speaking of winning the cup." Katiegrinned at Oliver and he became confused.

"What about it?" He asked sipping his lemonade.

"Do you remember what we did after it?"

"Of course I do. There was a huge party in the common room and the twins got a hold of some Firewhiskey."

"No, not that bit." She had now moved onto the funnel cake with her corny dog only half eaten, "remember before the party while we were still on the pitch?"

Oliver sat there thinking of that glorious day, finishing off his own corny dog. He recalled Potter catching the snitch, practically mauling him as they flew down, Dumbledore handing him the cup, Weasleys attacking him, hugging Angelina and Alicia, then hugging Katie and… A look of realization took over "Oh"

"Are we on the same page now?"

"Um… I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb."

"I'm not playing." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Ange andLicia said you didn't kiss them."

"Oh, oh. _that_? Oh, well, I um… yeah"

Katie laughed as Oliver became incredibly interested in an invisible stain on his green shirt. "Admit it, you fancied me."

He quickly looked up "I didn't fancy you." Katie swore his cheeks were slightly more pink.

"So, I was too ugly for the fabulous Oliver Harrison Wood." She said with a smile.

"No, no! You were gorgeous back then. Not that you're not gorgeous now. Even better perhaps. Yes, definitely prettier now." Oliver spit out fast and flustered.

Almost falling out of her chair, Katie was laughing hysterically. Oliver began to blush even more and took a bit of the funnel cake.

"I think your nice too, Ol" she said finally calmed down.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just forget this." He looked down at the plate of funnel cake "You want the last of it?"

"Of course I do. We can split it." She picked up the last piece and tore off a tiny bit "Here ya go" and handed it to Oliver.

He rolled his eyes "You are too kind." Katie just smiled and shoved the funnel cake into her mouth.

* * *

After eating they decided to ride some of the rides and play a few games. One of the roller coasters gave Oliver a headache and Katie all but blacked out, including practically ripping Oliver's arm off, on a ride that spun you in circles and hung you up side down.

Playing the games, Katie won most of them and Oliver kept telling her that he was letting her win. Combined the two of them had won two purple teddy bears, a plastic duck, a dozen pieces of candy, three dolls and a rainbow dolphin.

The candy they ate and gave all of the stuffed animals and dolls to little kids, except Oliver refused to give the duck up and zapped it to his house when no one was looking.

"Alright, last game Kates. I'm not holding back on this one." Oliver said as he took his shoes off.

"Whatever you say." Katie sat down to take her shoes off as well.

They were next to go through an inflatable obstacle course. The two of them got ready at the entrance of the course after giving up 10 tickets each to the young guy.

"Ready?" the guy asked. Both nodded. "Mark. Set." Then he blew a whistle from around his neck and the two ran through the first arch.

"I'm kicking your ass!" Katie yelled behind her as squeezed through a small opening.

"You wish, Kates!" Oliver was already climbing up the wall to the slide ahead of her.

She ran to the wall and began to climb as Oliver slid down the other side. "Not fair!" She slid down as well and started weaving through ropes criss-cossed everywhere and slowly began to catch up with Oliver who was having a bit of trouble.

They both got out of the ropes at the same time and ran for the ball pit, then Katie stuck her foot out and not noticing, Oliver tripped right over it.

"Cheater!" he shouted getting up and watching her swim through the plastic balls.

Once Katie was out of the ball pit she looked back to find Oliver half way through it. She jumped a gap and began to crawl through the last bit of the course. Finally getting out of the pit, Oliver got down to crawl through the tube.

Not being able to see the other, neither knew who was winning. Katie came out of the tube and sprinted toward the arch ending the course. Looking back, Oliver was nowhere to be seen. She turned back to the arch thinking him still in the tube, but was surprised to find him sitting on the ground, breathing hard already done with the obstacle course.

"How?" She managed to get out collapsing on the ground.

"I'm amazing" Oliver replied a huge smile on his face.

Katie reached out and attempted to hit his leg but only grazed it, tired from running.

Oliver stood up and held out a hand to pull her to her feet. Katie grabbed his hand and was pulled up quickly and realized she was rather close to him, right up against him in fact and looked up. Her bright green eyes met his deep hazel ones.

He smiled down at her "Told you I wasn't going to hold back" He said pushing a wavy brown strand of hair behind her ear.

Blushing, Katie stepped back "Better go get our shoes" and turned to hide her red face.

* * *

Now with shoes on their feet, the two tried to find something else to do. Seeing as it was nearly 7:30, they had done just about everything.

"How many tickets do we have left?"

Oliver dug into his pockets and counted the remaining bright orange tickets "Eleven"

"Perfect! Just enough for some yummy cotton candy and a ride on the ferris wheel. We should be able to see the sunset." Katie said heading toward the cotton candy booth, but was stopped by two rather large figures.

"Kates!" Fred and George shouted at her.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Fred questioned as Oliver walked up beside Katie.

"Ollie!" the twins yelled.

"Are you here with him?" George asked.

"Because if you are"

"we are quite ashamed."

Oliver and Katie looked at them oddly. "Why?" she asked.

"Katilynn"

"Brooke"

"Bell!"

"Are you going to stand here"

"and pretend all of those fabulous nights"

"never happened?" George finished up

"Fabulous nights?" Oliver was looking down at Katie grinning.

"Tisk, Tisk Katiekins"

"Not telling dear Ollie Wollie about us?"

"That hurts" Fred said putting his hand over his heart and the two began to cry.

She looked at the red heads and rolled her eyes "We're off to get some cotton candy" Katie hooked her arm with Oliver's. "Now shove off you gits."

Katie pulled Oliver between Fred and George smiling widely at them and continued to the booth. A nice round of 'Katie and Oliver sitting in a tree' was sung at their backs over and over until it faded away.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about the fabulous nights you shared with them."

"Oh, shut it." Katie gave five tickets away for a pink glob of fluffy goodness.

Oliver just laughed "Off to the ferris wheel then, Katiekins?"

"Indeed, dear Ollie Wollie"

The cotton candy was already half gone when they got onto the ferris wheel then completely gone after once around.

"So, Katie, about the other morning." Oliver said rather suddenly.

"Oh, don't worry about it"

"I want to apologize anyway. I know that was horrible for me to just up and leave like that."

"It's fine"

"You know about that kiss on the pitch my last year?"

"Of course, we just talked about it" Katie answered.

"Yeah…you see… you were right. I did fancy you and afterwards I couldn't believe I did that and I was embarrassed as hell." Katie just looked at him mildly shocked. "And then the twins made fun of me like crazy the rest of the year. Even Angelina and Alicia joined in on it and none of them ever really dropped it."

Oliver looked to find Katie staring straight forward, biting her lip. "So, when Alicia found me and you in your bed I knew they would start it all back up again and I panicked. And now, spending the day with you,has been incredible."

"Oh" was all she managed to say and an awkward silence settled between them as the ferris wheel came to the top and stopped revealing a magnificentview of the sunset.

"Do you still fancy me?" Katie turned to see Oliver looking back at her. For a moment all they did was look at each other.

"Yes" he said barely audible then leaned in a bit as did she until their lips touched just slightly.

The ferris wheel started up again and they were both jolted forward into the bar, breaking apart. Oliver had a large smile on his face while Katie was bright red as they got off the ferris wheel. They walked along in no particular direction.

"Well, I should probably get back to my flat." She said ending the silence.

"Yeah. I have practice tomorrow too. That idiot Stout wants us there at 6 a.m." He smiled as Katie laughed.

"There is no way I'm taking the tube back."

"Come on" Oliver grabbed her hand and pulled her behind a game booth "I'll Apparate you home."

"How sweet." And POP!

POP right in front of Katie's flat, still holding hands.

"Night, Kates"

"Goodnight, Ol" She raised up on her toes a bit and kissed him.

Just as she began to pull back, Oliver put his arms around her waist bringing her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lightly brushed her lips with his tongue. The kiss deepened and Oliver pulled Katie closer to him.

Finally Katie put her heels back on the ground, breathless.

"Sweet dreams, love" he whispered and kissed her forehead then stepped back and was gone with another loud POP.

Needless to say Katie had a very difficult time getting to sleep, but she was very thankful Alicia was not home, probably out with George. Thank Merlin she hadn't been caught with Oliver on her porch. Tomorrow would be pure hell with Licia and Ange.

* * *

**_yay! uberly long one just for you guys! mainly to make up for my not writting. its been a month bad on my part. leave some superly delightful reviews and such because of the awesome people you are. and feel free to kindly inform me of anything i should change or perhaps anything you might like to happen. enjoy your wonderfulous terrifical day!_**


	9. The Daily Prophet Article

The next day Katie was woken up by Alicia and Angelina jumping on her bed and spent the rest of it in Diagon Alley shopping. Katie told them all of the happenings at the carnival and her two friends were beyond ecstatic.

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard!" Ange said after ordering a strawberry surprise sundae with extra sunflower seeds from Florean's.

"I wish George was like that with me." Alicia took a bite of her plain chocolate cone.

Katie rolled her eyes "You two are making Oliver sound like a god or something."

"And why shouldn't we?"

"He's practically perfect"

"All we did was go to a carnival."

Alicia stared at Katie "Oh, yes just went to a carnival. Oliver surprised you with the carnival first of all, then he paid for everything, let you win at the games and that small bit about confessing his undying love for you."

"There was no undying love confession." Katie picked a few peanut butter chips off her pumpkin caramel swirl ice cream "He said he fancied me."

"That is quite possibly the best first date in history" Ange said.

"Can we just get off this? I wanna go back home." Katie pouted "Plus these bags are heavy."

"I guess they are" Licia lifted up her 14 bags.

"I'm supposed to meet Fred in a bit anyways. Don't forget the game next week." Ange stood up with her half eaten sundae.

"We would never miss it."

"Not for the world Ange."

"You better not or I'll tell Fred you two are up for testers!" She blew kisses to her best friends and POP.

Another POP and Alicia and Katie were back at the flat with their mass amount of bags.

"I refuse to go to work tomorrow," Alicia said making her clothes fly across her room and into drawers.

Katie smiled and dodged a light purple shirt "You know you love working at St. Mungos."

"Yeah, but I have to get there at 4 in the morning and don't get to leave until 10 at night."

"That's your fault for being such an amazing nurse." Katie stuck her tongue out and Alicia sent a flip flop flying at her head.

After that Alicia went to bed so she could get up early and not be too bitchy. Katie made some mac and cheese and grabbed a Coke from the fridge, then went to sort all of her clothes out in her room. She fell asleep sprawled out on her bed with the book she was reading across her face.

While Katie and the rest of England slept, tomorrow's _Daily Prophets_ were in print. Each had the same title printed in bold black letters across the top: "Oliver Wood No Longer Single". Once thousands of owls set out to deliver the papers that morning, an annoyingly rough day was set for Katie and Oliver.

* * *

Katie woke up late making her rush to get dressed in her jean shorts and stripped shirt. She threw her hair into a mass of brown waviness on top of her head, brushed her teeth, grabbed her bag and left with a POP to the Weird Sisters recording studio. The _Daily Prophet_ lying on the kitchen table was completely ignored.

All of the Weird Sisters were already at the studio siting around a table drinking coffee and eating blueberry muffins. POP! They looked in the direction of the Apparation to find a disheveled Katie and began to smile.

"Mornin' guys" she said and fell into an empty chair.

"Have a long night, Katie?" Merton asked.

"Not in particular." She mumbled through a yawn.

"Are you sure you weren't out late with a guy?" Orsino gave his manager a look.

"Perhaps a certain Quidditch player?" Kirley added.

"Maybe even Oliver Wood?" Donaghan finished.

Katie almost choked on her coffee "Look, I don't know what you all are going on about. Can we just start recording?"

Each of the Weird Sisters shot a knowing glare at Katie, which is scary. Imagine having eight, large grown men glaring at you. Not much fun.

"Listen, I'm tired, haven't had breakfast and was out shopping for nearly 14 hours yesterday. So, I am just not in the mood for whatever games the lot of you are playing." She was beginning to get annoyed.

Heathcote and Herman held up the _Daily Prophet_ together and flashed their matching grins as Katie read the headline.

"What!" she yelled and jumped up causing the hot coffee on the edge of the chair to spill all over her. "SHIT!"

The Weird Sisters jumped up as well. Some rushed towards Katie and a few went to get towels. Only Donaghan was smart enough to use magic. The stain was gone in a split second and the hot liquid was no longer running down Katie's legs.

She let out a frustrated groan "Recording. Now." Came out rather strained.

The band looked at their manager now slightly scared. She may have been smaller than all of them and looked cute bossing around eight grown men, but she could come down with a wrath worse than hell if she wished and they all knew it.

Katie sat down in a squishy rolling chair in front of the recording room, which was made only of glass, and began to eat a muffin while the guys got all set up.

"Ready?" she asked quietly, her voice magically sounding ten times louder in the glass room. The lead singer, Myron, smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Katie closed her eyes and waited for the music to begin.

The cello and bass began a soft, slow tune and the guitars and bagpipes joined in as Myron started singing slowly.

"Katie and Oliver sitting in a tree"

Her eyes popped open and the drums jumped in and the song turned into hard rock.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage"

She rolled her eyes, stood up, flipped them off and walked out of the room. Don came after her laughing.

"Come on, Katie, we were just playing."

"I know and I usually wouldn't throw such a fit, but my best friends have been doing this same thing for about a week now and I've heard that song way too many times."

"Oh, well, I'll tell them to lay off."

"No, it's fine. I don't want to be more of a bitch than usual." She smiled and walked back in front of the glass room. "If any of you sing, say, hum, whisper or write down just one word of that song again you really will be the Weird _Sisters_."

They once again stared at Katie slightly scared, then began to play one of their songs. Not one bit of that song was heard of the rest of the day, but they teased her to no end about the article. Oliver's day wasn't much better.

* * *

**_welp. that was fun and short. next will be olivers day. im going to try to update more often. leave an exciting reveiw for me becuase you rock_**


	10. Puddlemere Practice

Oliver was shaken awake early in the morning. He rolled over and met a pair of large bright eyes.

"Master! Master must get up, he has Quidditch practice." Sepa, the house elf, said while shaking Oliver.

"Yeah, okay, I'm up. Thanks." Oliver looked out the window to see the sun just barely rising. He walked into the kitchen where french toast, orange juice and coffee were already set out for him.

"Thanks Sepa." He yawned and began to eat the toast.

Once he was done with the toast and juice Sepa picked them up and placed them in the sink and picked up something from the counter. "Here's the _Daily Prophet_, Sir" the little house elf laid the paper on the table then went to wash the dishes.

Oliver noticed she kept drying her hands on her blue tea towel that was tied to make a small dress. "Would you like a new tea towel Sepa?" He usually bought her a new one every month. He tried to get her new ones more often, but she would always burst into tears when he did.

"Oh, no, Master. Sepa likes this ones fine." She hopped down from the stool she used to reach the sink.

"What color would you like? Maybe even a pattern?"

"No, no. Master is too kinds."

"How about orange? I don't think you've had orange in a while. Sound good?" Oliver smiled down at her and she nodded then left to go make Oliver's bed. Satisfied he picked up the _Daily Prophet_, read the headline and rolled his eyes.

"Great, last week with _Witch Weekly_ and now this?" He sighed and saw the moving picture in the center of the page. It was of him and Katie right after the obstacle course. He pulled Katie up off the ground then pushed a piece of hair behind her ear over and over again. "The team is going to have a ball with this."

Not even bothering to read the article, he put on his Quidditch robes, said 'bye' to Sepa and Disapparated to the Puddlemere locker rooms.

James Atkis, beater, was the first person Oliver saw.

"Wood, mate!" he greeted.

"'Lo Atkis" he sat down on the bench and dug through his bag.

"Tired?"

"Of course"

"And why is that?"

Oliver looked at Atkis oddly "Because I'm at practice and the sun isn't even in the sky."

"You sure you weren't out late?"

"No"

"Not with a girl?" Atkis grinned.

"I assume you saw the _Prophet_?" he sighed and pulled out his guards from the bag.

"Indeed, mate, I did" the beater sat beside Oliver.

"Go, on then"

"With what?"

"Your stupid jokes"

Atkis gave him a hurt look "Me? _Me?_ Make stupid jokes? How dare you Oliver Wood"

Oliver just sat there putting on his guards. Atkis would start any second now. Three… two…

"Oliver and Katie sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." he sang "First comes love. Then comes marriage." Now he was doing a little dance to it "Then comes the baby in the baby carriage."

"Oh, sod off." The keeper said finally annoyed.

Then the other two guys on the team walked into the locker room.

"Come on you two. The girls are waiting on the pitch" Stout, the other beater and captain, yelled at them and left the room.

"What's got his knickers in a twist?" Oliver mumbled.

Kyle Norton, the only male chaser, sat down on the other side of Oliver "Wood, Wood, Wood. Wood, Wood, Woody, Wood, Wood. Woody, Woo-"

"Shut it" he said and glared at Norton.

"Calm down, mate. Just seeing how long it would take you to get annoyed. It usually takes longer"

"Ah, well. Wood here is a little upset." Atkis grinned again.

"It couldn't be girl trouble could it?" Norton asked sarcastically.

"You don't mean that gorgeous brunette in the paper do you?"

"Oh, yes. The one with nice, long, tan legs."

"And her boobs had to be what? At least a C or D"

"Not to mention her ass. That just makes me want to-"

Oliver looked very mad "Don't talk about Katie like that" he got up, grabbed his broom and left the lockers.

Atkis and Norton looked at each other and laughed as they left for the pitch as well.

Practice started the second he stepped on the pitch, and it was absolutely horrible. Atkis and Norton kept singing their delightful song or saying things about Katie that pissed Oliver off. This caused him to miss half of the shots, which made Stout yell at him for it, making him even more frustrated.

"Oliver and Katie sitting in a tree"

"What's she like in bed, Wood?"

"First comes love"

"I bet she looks sexy in a mini skirt."

"Then comes the baby in the baby carriage"

"Damn, I'd like a piece of that"

At the end of practice, Oliver flew as fast as he could to the lockers and practically broke the door down. Shoving everything into his bag he turned around to leave and found the three girls of Puddlemere blocking his way.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Isabel Wright, chaser, asked.

"Nothing"

Heather Torok, the seeker, laughed "Yeah and I'm the Queen of England"

"Don't worry about it" he mumbled.

"Sit, Wood" Wright pointed to the bench.

Oliver rolled his eyes "Look, I don't have time for this okay"

"She said to sit" Stephanie Lopez, the third chaser, pointed to the bench as well.

"Alright let's get this over with" he said and sat down.

Wright and Lopez sat beside him while Torok sat on the ground in front.

"What's the deal?" Lopez asked.

"It's that Katie girl isn't it?" Torok added.

Oliver sighed "No it's not her. It's just the _Daily Prophet_ article and everyone making such a big deal out of nothing. Not to mention Norton and Atkis being complete gits." He paused and looked at the girls who looked right back at him "There's the story. Everyone satisfied? Good" He stood up to leave.

"Who said we were done?"

"I did, Wright. Now let me go" Oliver tried to loosen the chasers grip on his arm.

"Just one second." She said.

"Don't worry about the _Prophet_ or the guys." Lopez smiled.

"Yeah, I know" Oliver smiled at the girls "See you tomorrow" and was gone POP!


End file.
